This invention relates generally to a dispenser attached to a canister and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a dial dispenser for receiving powdered or granular materials such as coffee, tea, sugar, or the like, from the canister in a predetermined amount for discharging the material therefrom.
Heretofore, there have been various types of dispensing and measuring devices for attaching to containers, canisters, or the like. Some of the prior art dispensers are integrally formed in the storage containers.
Other types of measuring devices and dispensers are constructed so that they may be quickly attached to cans, bottles, and various other types of containers for dispensing predetermined amounts of material from the container.
None of the prior art dispensers in combination with containers or canisters disclose the novel structure of the subject invention.